Je suis content d'être à genoux
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Prononce mon nom seulement une fois, au lieu du sien quand tu me dis je t'aime... Réécriture de Je ne suis que Neiji avec RaR


**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une nouvelle version de mon one shot d'avant  
**Couple : **toujours pareille Hinata Itachi à sens unique et Neiji Hinata à sens unique.  
**Note : **ben comme j'ai eu des review avec tout plein de conseils, j'ai décidé d'essayer de les appliquer. Donc, ben ça donne ça….A préciser, la chanson est là pour souligner le caractère paradoxal des pensées de Neiji : il se réjouit et la chansons est désespérante…  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

Ceci est la réécriture de Je ne suis que Neiji. 

Ca n'a toujours pas vraiment de début et pas vraiment de fin. Et le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir **

**Akemi Luo **: comme t'as du le remarquer, j'ai essayé de faire un paragraphe plus long expliquant plus ou moins les sentiments de Neiji…Seulement ben moi je le trouve toujours aussi peu clair et franchement je me dis que la version édulcoré était quand même la mieux. M'enfin bon, une fois tapé, je dois avouer que j'avais la flemme de tout refaire. J'espère quand même que cette autre version te plaira….et que le couple Hinata/Itachi te sera toujours aussi sympathique… é.è

**Mareva : **YATTA ! J'ai réussit, quelqu'un trouve que les sentiments de Neiji sont bien retranscrit ! Je suis contente que mon one shot t'ai plus, même si sérieusement c'était pas vraiment ça mon idée de base…Quand j'ai décidé de réécrire ce one shot, j'étais persuadé de faire quelque chose de rôle, seulement….enfin au vu du résultat c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ma bonne blague sur ce couple...

**Goudoux :** je suis désolé mais j'ai pas compris le sens de ta review…(-.-)

**Gemmer **: (regarde à gauche, regarde à droite, regarde derrière, regarde un peu partout…puis soudain…) KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Gemmer m'a laissé une review (tombe par terre inanimée….)  
Nan c'était une blague (qui fait rire que moi en général n.n). Comme tu vas le remarquer, dans cette réécriture la fic est plus longue, mais je trouve que le final en souffre énormément. Je voulais créer une ambiance plus heureuse et glauque (c'est pas logique je sais…..). Seulement en allongeant la fic, je trouve qu'elle a perdu de son tragique. Enfin à toi de juger…

**Aki-kun : **Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit que mes textes sont bien écrits

**Onariah : **le one shot de base était pas drôle, mais celui là, même s'il reste à dominante triste, l'est quand même bien marrant je trouve….Pour ce qui est du Nord, j'y passe souvent mes vacances alors, bon, on va dire que j'en viens…

**Azamy : **Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne les deux lignes en rapport avec Itachi, elles sont un peu plus développées dans cette version là…

**

* * *

**

**Je suis conte d'être à genoux**

**Ou**

**Je ne suis que Neiji**

**_Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France  
Et je sors doucement de mes rêves je rentre dans la danse  
Comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour  
Je me suis encore couché trop tard je me suis rendu sourd encore_**

Une nuit paisible et agréable, pour ne pas dire habituelle, planait dans la demeure du clan Hyuga.

Simplement couvert d'un drap de soie blanc, en cette nuit d'été, un jeune homme somnole tranquillement aux côtés de sa douce épouse toujours endormie dans ses bras. Souriant quelque peu bêtement face aux souvenirs de la nuit d'amour qu'il venait de partager avec elle, le jeune homme mesure la chance inouïe qu'il a de posséder toutes ces choses, matérielles ou non, qui font de lui l'homme qu'il est. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il sent sa femme frissonner de ses caresses et prononcer un prénom qui le fait frissonner à son tour.

Il tourne lentement la tête sur la côté pour apercevoir le réveil : 3h27.  
Dans très exactement deux heures et trente trois minutes, il doit être devant les portes du village muni de son sac et de son ordre de mission.

Il soupire à nouveau, une mission qu'il sentait vraiment mal. Trois semaines dans un autre village à espionner sans cesse des soit disant ennemis puissants. Il imaginait déjà la scène : lui, derrière un buisson trop petit entrain de jouer aux cartes avec Lee.

Il soupira à nouveau.  
Ah, ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ainsi, pouvoir garder dans ses bras le corps tout chaud de sa jeune épouse, lui flatter les cheveux, lui caresser sa peau si douce mais si pâle.

Ce qu'il aimait rester là, durant des heures à l'observer, à redécouvrir chaque fois de nouveaux gestes nées durant la nuit.  
Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire, passer des nuits d'insomnies à observer un ange descendu du ciel pour éclairer sa vie morne et fade, était décidément l'activité qu'il souhaitait faire durant le reste de ses jours. De cette façon si parfaite, car oui, finalement sa vie était parfaite, totalement parfaite.

Tout, il avait tout réussit, absolument tout…être plus puissant, être assez puissant pour** LE** battre, perfectionner ses techniques, être aimé par** La** seule femme de sa vie, réussir à la rendre heureuse, lui faire oublier **L'AUTRE**.

Mais malgré cela, il ne cessait plus de ressentir, chaque fois que sa femme l'appeler, chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, chaque fois qu'elle gémissait….Toujours, il ne cessait de ressentir ce vide grandissant à l'intérieur de lui. Un vide qui bientôt l'envelopperait totalement…

**_Encore une soirée où la jeunesse France  
Encore elle va bien s'amuser puisque ici rien a de sens  
Alors elle va danser faire semblant d'être heureux  
Pour aller gentiment se coucher mais demain rien n'ira mieux_**

Il se leva finalement, donnant l'impression d'accomplir un effort sur humain. Mécaniquement, il prit sa douche. Il aimait sentir l'eau glacée ruisselait sur son corps. De cette manière, il pouvait au moins être sûr de son existence : une personne qui a froid est une personne en vie. Raisonnement stupide, d'ailleurs, parce qu'une personne qui a froid est une personne sur le point de mourir. Mais peut être que c'était cela son problème, sa fin lente et douloureuse…

Il soupira, il ne devait lui rester qu'une ou deux heures à présent. Certaines des missions qu'il avait accomplies, ne l'avaient pas vraiment enchanté. Cependant, dans ces missions là, il devait se battre, récupérer des rouleaux, affronter de puissants criminels…et surtout ces missions ne duraient en général que quelques jours. Là il allait devoir passé trois longues et interminables semaines, dans la chambre miteuse d'un hôtel pourri d'une ville au bord de la mort. Ajouter à cela qu'il devait faire équipe avec Lee le travesti et Naruto le ventre à patte… **Ô joie, bonheur intense….**

Mieux valait regarder le bon côté des choses. Après trois semaines loin de sa femme, quand il la reverrait il serait comblé. Car au final, il devait sûrement être l'homme le plus heureux des Hommes. Il avait tout, absolument tout pour lui : une femme admirable, qui en plus d'être douce et patiente était l'une des meilleures kunoichis du Pays du Feu, un poste au sein des ANBU des plus importants (être chef des ANBU n'était pas rien, sauf pour **elle**…), un clan en plein essor,… et un fils qui avait la chance d'être venu au monde dans un environnement saint.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Son fils était un sacré petit bout. Complètement intenable, il voulait toujours jouer, rire, s'amuser, se balader,… En fait, son fils était tout simplement heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'être né dans la branche principale… Surtout qu'il était parfait son fils : futur héritier du clan Hyuga (clan le plus influent de tout Konoha, est il besoin de préciser ?), une mère parfaite toujours là en cas de problèmes, un père toujours fier de lui. Et un regard si pur, que même Kyûbi no Yohko baissera la tête en l'apercevant. Un regard parfait, un regard plein de souvenirs, un regard cristallin cernait de larmes rouges….

**_Puisqu'on est jeune et con  
Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous  
Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts  
Mais ce monde s'en fout  
Puisqu'on est que des pions  
Content d'être à genoux_**_  
**Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons à devenir fous**_

_Un petit garçon se tenait debout devant une pierre tombale, des adultes autour de lui qui ni prêtaient aucunement attention. La pluie commença à tomber doucement, comme si en ce jour de deuil, le ciel lui même pleurait la mort d'un de ses enfants. Car même si le petit garçon ne pleurait pas, il n'en était pas moins au courant de ce que son père avait subi. Son père, un homme digne de respect, un homme généreux, un homme qui aurait du naître le premier venait d'être retrouvé mort. Les adultes avaient dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert, mais l'enfant n'était pas stupide, l'enfant connaissait parfaitement les raisons de cette mort…Son père avait été donné en sacrifice à un village voisin pour la sauvegarde d'un clan pourri et miteux qui ne méritait que la peste. Plus les années passaient, et plus l'enfant ne comprenait pas ce que son père répétait sans cesse :_

**_« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne perd jamais ta foie en notre clan. Le clan Hyuga aura toujours besoin de toi pour protéger les siens. Alors quoi qu'il puisse se passer, mon fils, vis pour la gloire de notre clan…»_**

_Ce jour là, devant la tombe de son père, l'enfant pris une décision importante : il grandirai, il deviendrai fort, et quand le moment sera venu, il renversera le pouvoir et deviendra l'être le plus puissant de son village. Ainsi, toutes les vermines de son clan comprendront que même naît dans la branche secondaire, on n'est pas bon qu'à massacrer pour des expériences étranges. Il se le promit, lorsqu'il sera grand, il changera le monde et son clan…_

_Seulement, même les promesses les plus durement gravées dans le cœur finissent par être oubliées. Même si on s'efforce de s'en souvenir, même si on se persuade que l'on s'en souvient. Car au fil des années, de nouveaux serments viennent les remplacer…_

**_  
Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France  
Mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse  
Comme toujours il est huit heure du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour  
Mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards a chercher l'amour encore _**

_Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission quand on l'informa que l'héritier du clan, Hiashi Hyuga, en personne voulait le voir. _

_Un peu intimidé par un tel comportement (ce n'est pas tout les jours que le personnage le plus important de tout le clan Hyuga venait rendre une petite visite aux membres de la branche secondaire après tout), il se rendit d'un pas rapide à la pièce réservait à ce genre d'occasion._

_Dès son entrée il put sentir une atmosphère étrange régnée. C'est donc plutôt mal à l'aise qu'il s'installa sur le siége en face de son 'vénérable' oncle._

_« Hyuga-sama, que me vaux l'honneur d'une tel visite, avait il demandé alors. »_

_« Neiji, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père dans ta manière d'agir. Droit au but, sans détour. Alors je vais aussi aller droit au but : tu es le plus puissant membre du clan Hyuga, tu maîtrises des techniques que moi même j'ai eu énormément de mal à maîtriser et qu'aujourd'hui encore je perfectionne. Tout cela me laisse penser que tu es celui qui doit prendre ma succession. Seulement, tu n'es pas mon fils et tu es un membre de la branche secondaire : le seul moyen qui puissent te faire entrer dans la branche principale en te donnant le droit légitime de me succéder et … »_

_« D'épouser Hinata-sama, murmura Neiji, en coupant la parole à son oncle. »_

_« Je vois que tu as tout compris. Alors que penses tu de ma proposition ? Tu deviens membre de la principale, tu accèdes au titre d'héritier, tu deviens un être irrémédiablement important du village. La seule chose qui pourrait te poser un quelconque problème est le fait que tu devras épouser Hinata, mais au dire de certaines rumeurs je suppose que cela ne te dérangera pas plus que cela, je me trompe ? »_

_« Je…pourquoi me faire une telle proposition ? Pourquoi est ce que soudainement vous renoncez à votre ambition de faire d'Hanabi votre nouvelle héritière ? »_

_« Tu veux une réponse sincère ? Hinata attend un enfant. Cette sale gamine a réussi à tomber enceinte du plus malade de tout les ninjas et maintenant qu'elle s'est faite engrosser, moi je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de la marier pour que le clan n'est pas à souffrir de ses extravagances. Or, il s'avère que tu es le seul digne d'être marié à elle et d'être susceptible de te faire passer pour le père du bâtard qu'elle porte. Alors acceptes tu ma proposition ? »_

_« Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'épouse, que lui arriva t il ? »_

_« Même moi je l'ignore, mais saches que tu es la seule chance pour elle de rester vivre à Konoha et de conserver cet enfant. Car crois moi, jamais Godaime-sama ne laissera cet enfant en vie si elle sait que personne de fiable ne s'en occupe. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, dans l'histoire tu es gagnant puisque au fond tu deviens puissant et en plus tu épouses la femme que tu aimes depuis toujours.»_

_« J'accepte votre proposition, à conditions que jamais personne ne sache le pourquoi de ce mariage précipité »_

_Et personne n'avait jamais su. Tous avait pensé que Neiji l'épousait parce qu'à cause de lui, elle était tombée enceinte. Seulement, quand les autres avaient croisé le regard de l'enfant, plus aucun d'eux n'avaient réussit à regarder Neiji dans les yeux…_

**_Encore une soirée ou la jeunesse France  
Encore elle va bien s'amuser dans cet état d'urgence  
Alors elle va danser faire semblant d'exister  
Qui sait si l'on ferme les yeux on vivra vieux _**

_Il avait encore hérité d'une mission passionnante qui consistait à escorter les trois criminels les plus recherchés du Pays du Feu : Orochimaru, qui ressemblait plus à une loque humaine qu'autre chose, Uchiha Sasuke, aussi connu sous le nom de futur corps du psychopathe aux serpents, et enfin Yakushi Kabuto, fidèle toutou de son maître._

_Quel bonheur ! Au lieu d'être entrain de stressé comme un malade parce qu'il se mariait le lendemain. Lui était là, à jouer aux escortes boys pour une bande de criminels ligotés comme des saucissons et n'ayant réellement aucune chance de s'en sortir…_

_Pffffffffffffffffff, quelle poisse ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé envoyer paître Godaime-sama. Il lui aurait suffit de la regarder dans les yeux, de se convaincre que lui aussi possédait le si précieux Sharingan et hop, l'affaire est dans le sac. Ou il aurait tout aussi bien pu inventer une excuse bidon pourvu qu'elle soit assez crédibles pour être acceptée._

_Mais nooooooonnn, lui, il avait voulu jouer au fier ninja devant sa future femme. Alors il avait accepté cette mission en riant, ajoutant qu'à lui seul il pouvait très bien les escorter, que ce n'était que de la vermine faible et inutile. Du coup, il était là, accompagné de son éternel partenaire Lee (qui avait accepté sous la torture de s'épiler les sourcils, au grand dame de Gaï), de Kiba (censé être en vacance depuis la veille), de Naruto (qui avait eu l'idée lumineuse d'amener un carton de ramens instantanés, au cas où il se perdrait seul dans la forêt….) et d'autres jounins dont il ignorait le nom._

_Quelle galère ! Il était là, au milieu d'une bande de joyeux loufoques, entrain de protéger une caravane transportant l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant._

_Neiji avait vraiment tout fait pour oublier, oublier ce regard, cette odeur, cette suffisance, cette prétention…Seulement, chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, ce n'était pas Uchiha Sasuke qu'il voyait mais **L'AUTRE**. Il fallait dire que Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour arranger cela : il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, portait toujours une longue veste noir, ne devait pas dormir très souvent au vue de ses cernes… Pour simplifier, Sasuke était le portrait cracher d'Itachi. Du moins il aurait été le portait cracher d'Itachi, si celui ci n'était pas. _

_Neiji serra les poings à ce souvenir, il aurait aimé être la dernière personne que ce sal bâtard (j'ai honte de dire ça de lui, snif….) ait vu. Mais non, le destin avait voulu que se soit son jeune frère qui lui fasse expier ses crimes. Et à en juger par ce qu'il avait pu retrouver du corps, les crimes avait été durement expiés (des bouts de membres étaient encore portés disparus à l'heure actuelles). Alors Neiji s'était contenté d'emprisonner l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Seulement, même s'il savait parfaitement que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas **LE** père de l'enfant que portait **SA** future femme. Il n'avait pas pu être impartial, s'était au dessus de ses forces. C'est pourquoi, Sasuke arborait un bel œil au beurre noir…séquelle infime de la danse mortuaire qu'il lui avait infligé…_

_Et même maintenant, cinq ans après l'exécution d'Uchiha Sasuke et la mort d'Uchiha Itachi, lorsqu'il croisait le regard perdu de Naruto ou celui écarlate d'Hatake Kakashi, son cœur saignait encore. C'était d'ailleurs une réaction étrange, car lui même le savait, **ELLE** était amoureuse de lui maintenant…_

**_Puisqu'on est jeune et con  
Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous  
Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts  
Mais ce monde s'en fout  
Puisqu'on est que des pions  
Content d'être à genoux  
Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous nous aimerons  
Comme des fous_**

_Elle était belle sa femme, là, à ses côtés devant l'hôtel. Elle portait une magnifique robe traditionnelle blanche à l'aspect cotonneux. De splendides broderies argent en forme de roses parcouraient le haut de sa robe en soie tandis qu'un long voile transparent, toujours en dentelle, couvrait son regard lumineux. La robe était vraiment merveilleuse. Et sa femme, elle était tellement belle et attendrissante dans cette tenue qui ne cachait en rien son ventre déjà bien arrondi … _

_En ce jour de juillet, il était vraiment le plus heureux de tous. Après des années de solitude et de mal aise, plus ou moins bien camouflées, il avait enfin droit au bonheur auquel il aspirait tant. Il avait enfin le droit de posséder sa propre famille, le droit d'aimer librement la femme qui hantait ses songes depuis cinq longues années, d'aimer leur futur fils. Il avait simplement le droit de vivre une vie heureuse, après tant d'années amères… _

_La cérémonie avait enfin pris fin. Lui donnant le droit avec son épouse de rejoindre **leur** chambre. Poussant le battant de la porte pour laisser le passage libre à sa femme, il rougit en voyant le futon deux places qui trônait royalement au milieu de la pièce sombre._

_« Tu préfères dormir sur un côtés en particulier, demanda t il pour faire cesser cette atmosphère lourde. C'est comme tu veux. Moi, personnellement je m'en fiche. En général je dors sur un futon une place, chose logique d'ailleurs, ajouta t il en rougissant de plus belle. Mais c'est vrai que si toi tu n'as pas de côtés préférés, je te conseille le côté gauche. C'est le côté prés de la fenêtre, comme ça tu auras le vent frais du soir. Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi et le bébé. Et si tu veux, je peux aller te chercher d'autres oreillers, tu sais pour les mettre sous ton ventre. Comme ça tout sera équilibré… »_

_« Neiji, je préfère dormir du côté gauche et je n'ai pas besoin d'oreillers, merci, lui répondit elle en souriant. »_

_« Ah, d'accord. Tu sais j'ai jamais été enceinte alors évidement je ne sais pas si oui ou non on a besoin d'oreillers. Et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais puisque je suis un homme. »_

_Ils s'étaient ensuite couchés sur leur nouveau lit. Lui raide comme un piquet et le plus proche du bord, au cas où un mammouth géant déciderai d'attaquer…. Elle s'étalant sur le lit dans le vain espoir de trouver une position plus agréable. _

_Et finalement, elle s'était approchée de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille, une jambe au dessus des siennes, enfouissant son cou dans le sien. Et elle avait confessé son crime, ses peurs mais surtout ses remerciements à l'homme auquel désormais elle serait à jamais liée. _

_Et alors qu'elle lui disait : « je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes. »  
Lui entendait : « je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre homme comme je t'aime. »  
Et alors qu'elle en pleurait : « mon cœur appartient à l'homme que tu as regardé mourir, pardonne moi. »  
Lui entendait : « mon cœur t'appartient, mais si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »_

Et alors qu'elle avait tendu sa main tremblante vers son visage, qu'elle avait murmuré du bout des lèvres en touchant sa peau si froide : « je ne t'aimerais jamais, Neiji-nii-san. »

Lui avait sourit en sentant la main si chaude de son épouse sur sa joue : « je t'aimerais à jamais, Neiji-san. »

**_Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France  
Et j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse  
Comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour  
Mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour_**

FIN

**_Explications rapides :_**

Pour ceux qui sont allés au bout et qui ont la volonté de lire ceci, je précise que les passages en italiques sont des souvenirs de Neiji. Quand à la fin, le dernier paragraphe fait parti du souvenir, mais comme cette déclaration est toujours d'actualité, je ne l'ai pas mis en italique…je sais pas si c'est très clair mais bon.

Alors comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai changée la fin pour la rendre un peu mieux. Moi, je trouve pas ce one shot mieux que l'autre, je le trouve même pire ç.ç.

Mais je suis pas contre les avis et désolée ffnet a encore frappé question mise en page -.-


End file.
